catherinenovelfandomcom-20200213-history
Catherinenovel Wikia
Welcome to The Catherine Novel Wikia This wikia is to work on a community-based translation of the Catherine novel. Contributing *Only images from the publically available book preview should be uploaded (they are already), do not scan in other book pages - we want to try and avoid copyright claims as much as possible. This rule may be revisited in the future. As a general rule things like fan art or screenshots should be uploaded to The Catherine Wikia Site instead. An exception is fan art inspired specifically by the novel or images from the novel itself. *If possible, include the source of the translation - this may include Google translate, a dictionary, asking a friend, your own linguistic fluency, deduction, something Catherine told you in a dream, whatever - just let us know how you came up with it. As I expect most contributors to be non-native speakers and to be using this as a means of learning/improving Japanse this is important. Native speakers are especially encouraged to check over the work that has been done and provide feedback as well as additional insights (such as why a certain word was used instead of another or the etymology of a word, etc.) *Both literal and gloss/interpretive translations are welcome - please indicate what yours is when providing a translation. *As most contributors here will likely be fairly new to Japanese some translations may be REALLY bad or just plain wrong. Please take care in providing feedback and keep in mind that sometimes an interpretive translation will vary a lot - it just needs to be marked as being an interpretive rather than literal translation. * Each page in the novel should have one Wiki page devoted to it. *Each page should be titled as "Novel Page xx" or "Novel Page xx - foo" with xx being the page number as printed on the page in the hardcopy of the book and foo being used in case of special pages, such as the table of contents, image pages, or chapter title pages. **Stubs for the first few pages have been created, please click see the "Chapters" menu item in the menu bar *This page should be broken up by sentence, line, or other logical unit. *Each line then should have the different translations offered underneath it *Expect there to be different translations offered by different people - at this point in the process no translation should be considered 100% "right" - if you have a different translation or interpretation of something please add it to the page without removing any of the other translations on offer - this is especially true of literary gloss/interpretive translations. Later in the process we can start considering making a definitive translation, but we are a long way from that right now. *I would personally love to see something like a whole "Learn Japanese with Catherine" thing where you have a flash card set for each page of the novel with vocabulary and phrases and instructions on how to write the kanji and so forth. This of course is secondary to the translation effort - but as most contributors will be new to Japanses and are interested in learning, creation of such content can aid in the learning process. Tools *The Novel (where you may also find the book preview and ebook version) and on Amazon USA *Our copy of the publically available book preview pages includes the first 39 pages (including cover and images) from the full novel (~320 pages total) **Some users may not be able to navigate the Japanese site to get access to the book preview, so they are available here. **As we make Wiki pages for the book pages, these images should be used (only for these first 39 or so pages of course, after that we will not have images of the book pages) **The physical book pages and the publically available preview pages do not match up exactly page-number wise. The wiki pages should be based on the physical book page numbers and thus may include two or more images from the preview. *The movie of all cut-scenes from the video game *KanjiTomo OCR: http://kanjitomo.net/ **Great for use with the publically available book preview pages or scanned pages of the hard-copy version. Simply run the mouse over a charachter and it will attempt to recognize the word. Even when its wrong translation-wise it can be useful for getting the kanji into a form that you can paste into Google Translate or Kanji Converter. **Sometimes the program will kind of freeze and you will have to open Task Manager and kill it and restart it. *Google Translate: https://translate.google.com/ *Kanji Converter: http://nihongo.j-talk.com/ *Anki Flash Card Program **Japanese Visual Novel, Anime, Manga, LN Vocab - V2K (vocabulary set for Anki) Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse